victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catrina
Catrina is the friendship pairing of Cat Valentine and Trina Vega (Cat and T/'rina'). Another name, though rarely used for this ship is Trat (Tr/ina and C/'at'). Trina doesn't appear to treat Cat negatively, and Cat seems to like Trina as well. They are friends and students at Hollywood Arts. See Dariana for the real life pairing of Ariana Grande and Daniella Monet. Catrina Moments Season 1 The Bird Scene *When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to ask Trina to uncuff her. *Cat is disappointed that Trina was more eager to get a panini for lunch than help her. Stage Fighting *Cat seems very annoyed that Robbie won't leave Trina alone. *Cat tries to get Robbie to understand that it was a stage kiss, possibly trying to help him back off of Trina and not annoy her. *When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with both of them. The Birthweek Song **Cat tries to help Tori find a gift for Trina. Tori the Zombie *When Trina is called into the living room, she looks at Cat and asks if they delivered her vibrating hairbrush, hinting that she possibly trusts that Cat would know. *Trina seemed concerned that Cat was carrying Grizzly Glue with her makeup supplies. *Trina asks Cat why does she have Grizzly Glue. *Cat asks Tori "Why not?" and then turns around and looks at Trina. *Trina tries to defend Cat when Tori begins screaming at her, saying "She didn't know!" (referring to the Grizzly Glue). *Trina and Cat go on a road trip. * Trina was putting on makeup while driving and Cat look worried. * Cat warns Trina by telling her to pull over and do her makeup so they won't get into an accident. * Trina responds back to her "Maybe you should talk less" Cat doesn't get offended, she instead responds happily "That's what my dad always says!" * Cat says "Punch buggy blue" and playfully punches Trina, however Trina seemed annoyed by this. *Trina lets Cat answer her phone twice. *Trina tells Cat to watch "the girls". *Trina and Cat sing a rap together (Five Fingaz To The Face) on the road trip. *They get Freezy Queen ice cream together. *Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. *They dance next to each other during Tori's performance in the play of Finally Falling. Survival of the Hottest *Trina asks for Cat's number. *Trina is excited when Cat opens the door. *Trina tells her "I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE PEE" in a rude tone and Cat doesn't get offended or respond to it. *At the end after everybody gets out, Trina and Cat are seen hugging. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Trina seems interested in Cat's computer effects; as soon as she begins them, Trina looks over Tori's shoulder in wonder. *Trina defends Cat by telling Tori to be more careful with people's feelings after she makes Cat cry, this shows that Trina cares and knows how sensitive Cat is. *Given Trina's history of not caring about other people's feelings she mostly cares about Cat's feelings when she gets upset. The Diddly-Bops *Both Cat and Trina wants to perform in the The Diddly Bops. *When Tori asks whether or not Trina has any respect for herself, Cat's expression suggests she already knows Trina's answer. *Cat gives Trina a suggestion to be in the hamburger costume. *Trina looks up at Cat, who is smiling, and immediately said, "Take me to the hamburger." *When Cat falls to the ground after getting out of Sikowitz's van, Trina helps her up. A Film by Dale Squires *Cat texts Trina about Dale Squires being in the classroom. *Cat knows about Trina being locked in the bathroom. *Cat tells Tori's mom about Trina being locked in the bathroom, even though Tori says not to. It is possible that she does this on purpose because she wants Trina to be let out. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Cat and Trina sit together during the performance. *They both dance during Tori's performance. *They both hate the fact that Tori is dating Ryder. *They both warn Tori about Ryder. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Trina sits next to Cat at lunch. *Cat takes Trina's side and tells Tori that she did say a person should keep their word. *Trina thanks Cat (and Andre) for taking her side and she pats them on the back. *Trina touches Cat's arm before she goes. *Cat takes Trina's side instead of Tori's side. Tori Gets Stuck *Trina takes Cat with her to find the coughing tuberculosis patient. *Cat does not seem annoyed by Trina bothering the pneumonia patient and just laughs instead. *When Trina finds the man with tuberculosis, she happily touches Cat's cheek, and Cat responds with a smile. Locked Up! *Cat and Trina sleep next to one another until Robbie joins them. *Cat and Trina are both scared of the noises outside. *Cat and Trina rushed through the curtain of a small room together where André's reaction to the moth bite is treated. *They both give big news (about the chancellor coming in to see their performance) to Tori and Sikowitz. *When the screen shows Cat teaching the prison ladies to dance and the focus cuts to Tori, Trina, Jade, and Robbie, instead of listening to what Tori is saying, Trina is watching Cat and is repeating the dance moves her friend is showing the gang. Who Did It to Trina? *When Trina is getting hurt in the play, Cat covers her eyes hoping for it to end. *Instead of talking about what happened to Trina, Cat just talks about a scene from Drake & Josh. She probably wanted Trina getting hurt out of her mind. *In Robbie's flashback, Cat and Trina are both flirting with Robbie. *It is revealed in the end that Cat did not hurt Trina. *When Trina was rising in the play, Cat asked, "How did she get her feet so white?" *When Tori tells her friends that Trina can be annoying they all respond and agree with her but Cat doesn't say anything. Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat helps Trina make pizzas for Shawn, the boy she likes. *She has a hurt look on her face and says, "I know of him," when Trina mentions Shawn, possibly because she is jealous. *Trina grabs Cat's hand and Cat lets her drag her around. *She stays with Trina even when everyone else goes to the play with Sikowitz. *Cat says Trina's Italian accent is "so vague" and giggles to herself. *Trina asks why no one delivers pizza at Cat's house anymore. *Cat seems offended when Trina tells her to shut up. * When Trina was calling Shawn on phone using her "italian accent", Cat laughs. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Trina eats some of Cat's brother's Christmas beef, showing that Trina trusted Cat when she offered the beef to her. The Breakfast Bunch *Trina gets tacos for Cat and the rest of the gang in detention. *Cat liked the tacos that Trina got for her. The Gorilla Club *Cat looks concerned when she sees Trina come in after jogging. *Cat asks Trina about her jogging in 10-inch heels. *Cat gets the door when Trina yells for someone to open it. The Worst Couple *Cat is the only one who doesn't make a fuss when Trina wins at cards. *Cat is the only one who doesn't immediately move to get Trina off of Beck, she just sits there. This could be because she is good friends with Trina and wants her to date a nice guy like Beck. *Even when she gets up to join the group in pulling Trina off of Beck, she does not physically participate in subduing Trina. *Trina stands closely to Cat while showing her her new phone. Cat is the 1st one she shows it to. Tori & Jade's Play Date *Cat goes to Trina's house to tell her nicely that Seth dumped her. *Trina isn't angry with Cat when she sings the song. *Trina doesn't physically hurt Cat when she sings the song either. April Fools' Blank *Cat and Trina stand next to each other during most of the song and hug at the end of it. Driving Tori Crazy *Cat invites Trina to the party bus. How Trina Got In *Cat wonders about Trina's audition for Hollywood Arts High School, asking André, Beck, Jade, and later Tori, how Trina got into the school. *Cat asks Tori why Trina is in Hollywood Arts, stating that she is untalented. The Blonde Squad *Cat and Trina both blow their noses into Tori's underwear. *They are both shocked that Tori's underwear is big. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Trina dances with Cat after the group agrees to spend an all-nighter at Wanko's Warehouse. *Trina shouts worriedly, "What are you doing?!" as Robbie is pulling Cat away from the lasers, showing that she is concerned for Cat's safety. *Trina hurriedly steps forward and holds her hands out as if trying to protect Cat when Robbie grabs her. She looks very concerned during the whole time, showing she cares about Cat. *Trina seems concerned when Cat yells out that there's a sale at Wanko's. Brain Squeezers *Cat and Trina are on the same team. *Trina looks worried when Cat gets doinked, by being punched in the face. *Cat looked worried when Trina gets doinked, by getting hit by nuts and bolts. Star Spangled Tori *Cat is the only one who doesn't say mean things about Trina when the others are talking about how untalented she is, possibly she doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Other Shows/Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Trina gives Cat the kids to babysit, which means she trusts Cat with them. *Cat accepts to helping Trina babysit the kids. *Trina is upset when Cat lost the kids and Cat tries to give her some advice to help her, though the advice isn't very helpful. *She asks Cat if she's enjoying the party. *Cat and Trina are standing together during the rap battle. *Trina compliments Cat's headband even though her expression shows that she doesn't mean it. Given Trina's history of not caring about other people's feelings, it's a pretty nice thing for her to say. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied, saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. *Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird or odd. *Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. *Tori: Cats or Dogs? Trina's a Cat person. I'm a dog person. Who's right? (Mood: hmmm..) *Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the banana was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer," Beck and Jade have to race Cat and Trina. *Cat posted a status asking if she should have a bounce house, water slide, or ball pit at her next party. Trina replied that kids have those at their parties, probably trying to keep her from embarrassing herself and wanting her to be more "normal." *Cat posted in the #TrinaDoesn'tKnowHowTo Trending Topic: "Uh, I don't like this topic. Do I have to say something mean? Her heels are too high but she walks in them very gracefully." This implies that Cat doesn't enjoy insulting Trina. Gallery Fanfiction *The Catrina Category on Fanfiction.net *Cat's Diary by DinosaursTillDawn *eggnog and mistletoe by professor lazyass *From Friends To Lovers by alltimelow777 *Look Close and You Will See by michiru-fiujimori88 *Trina Vega by Loopy One *There's Hope by vampeyy *Two Queens in the Kingdom by CadeWuver If you read these fan-fictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Catrina Facts *In the Season 2 opening sequence, the two girls are seen holding hands and dancing with one another. *The girls have similar styles: short shorts, high heels, low-cut tops in bright colors, etc. *They have similar names, as Cat's real name is Caterina, and Trina can be a nickname for either Catrina or Katrina. Both are versions of the name Catherine/Katherine. (Trina being a nickname has not been confirmed.) *'Catrina' is the only Victorious ship-name in which both characters' names are clearly visible, sharing only the 'T'. *They both have kissed every guy on the show except André. *Both are the closest females to Tori. Trina being related to her. *Both either are taking or have taken a Theatrical Make-up class. *Neither of their lockers have been shown. *Both have kissed Robbie and Beck. *Robbie wanted a hug from both of them. *Robbie has show romantic interest in both of them. Category:Pairings